1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing system for permitting a plurality of users to work in common on a plurality of processors, processors in the processing system, its processing method, and a storage medium in which a program representing the processing method is stored.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there is proposed a so-called groupware system which supports multiple users in working in common by combining a plurality of personal computers or computers such as workstations so that data can be exchanged or shared, and it becomes practically used. There is a groupware system which makes the common work to be operated as a unit like an application program by conceptualizing the common work executed on it by using software.
A relationship, however, between this common work unit (temporarily called a session) and an application used on the session practically varies according to its situation.
Accordingly, in the conventional system, a session must be limited to a place for just a common work to be managed independently of an application program used in the system. In other words, it cannot relate (enable) a new application program to the session.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a processing system which can provide various common work units easily and use various application programs freely according to the common work units in a wide range of sessions so that the common works can be performed favorably, processors in the processing system, its processing method, and a storage medium for storing a program for specifying the processing method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a processing system in which an application can be arbitrarily set for each session, processors in the processing system, its processing method, and a storage medium for storing a program for specifying the processing method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a processing system having a user interface which can easily cope with participation or leaving to or from various sessions, processors in the processing system, its processing method, and a storage medium for storing a program for specifying the processing method.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a processing system having new functions, processors in the processing system, its processing method, and a storage medium for storing a program for specifying the processing method.
Other features of this invention will be apparent from the drawings and description of preferred embodiments which follow.